la nueva vida que llevo
by belen
Summary: hola:!!! espero que les guste muestro fic lo hicimos con ChibiNekoCG y yo belén, ja ne


La nueva vida que llevo  
  
Agradecimientos: a todos lo que manden reviews kukuku  
  
Antes que nada queremos avisar que en este fic es de Inu y Sesshou están convertidos en humanos y viven en el mundo de Kagome al igual que Miroku, Sango y Shippo...  
  
Inuyasha y sus personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y bla, bla, bla...  
  
By : Chibi-Sango-chan (Belén) y ChibiNekoCG KUKUKU  
  
Esta historia comienza cuando nuestra heroína, Kagome, se despierta para desayunar junto con su familia...la cual, la veían de una manera muy extraña ya que parecía estar muuuy enojada con el orejas de perro que seria, ser "inuyasha".  
  
''¿Qué tienes hermana?''-pregunta Sota - pero ella lo voltea viéndolo con una cara de "cállate o te aniquilo en este momento!"  
  
*Sota al ver la cara de su hermana tan enojada, sale corriendo de la sala y su abuelo empieza a hacer lo mismo, quedando solo su madre y kagome.*  
  
''Muy buenos días madre, ya me voy al colegio. ''-Dijo Kagome  
  
'' ¿Por que no vas a la época antigua como sueles hacerlo hija?-pregunto la madre -''OH te has paliado denuedo con Inuyasha?''-continuo.  
  
''¿Que ya no quieres que me quede en casa?-pregunto Kagome un tanto furiosa.  
  
''Bueno solo lo decía, por que siempre lo haces...''-dijo la madre  
  
*Kagome salio de la casa muy furiosa, golpeando la puerta con mucha fuerza*  
  
*En el camino a su escuela se encuentra con Inuyasha transformado en humano*  
  
*Inuyasha se había convertido en humano para poder estar en la época de Kagome*  
  
''Hola kagome, como estas??''-pregunto el joven hanyou  
  
*Detrás de el venia Hoyo, el compañero de clases de Kagome el cual esta perdidamente enamorado de ella*  
  
*Kagome estaba tan molesta con Inuyasha que lo ignora y saluda a Hoyo.*  
  
''Hola hoyo!'-dijo la jovencita  
  
''Hola kagome''-dijo el joven -continuo-''me estaba preguntando si querías ir al cine''  
  
''Claro! me gustaría, cuando sería?''-pregunta la joven con una sonrisa la cual Inuyasha noto que era falsa.  
  
*Inuyasha ve toda la escena furioso pero sobre todo... celoso, aunque sabia perfectamente que Kagome lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no podía dejar de sentir celos*  
  
''Te espero en el colegio''-dijo el joven hanyou con la cabeza gacha.  
  
''OH claro!''-dijo Kagome sin prestarle demasiada atención  
  
*Inuyasha dirigiéndose a el colegio, se encuentra con Sango y Miroku quienes habían concurrido al colegio con Kagome e Inuyasha*  
  
''Hey Inuyasha que te ocurre?, ¿porque esa cara?-pregunto la taijina  
  
''Nada, es que Kagome va a salir con hoyo''-dijo algo triste.  
  
''Tranquilo... pero eso te pasa por pelearte siempre con ella ''-dijo Miroku mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.  
  
''Por favor a quien le vengo a pedir una ayuda''-pensó Inuyasha  
  
*Entonces los tres entran a la escuela para luego entrar al salón El cual estaban los amigos de Inu-chan y los Kagome, todos lo saludan a excepción de Sesshoumaru, que como siempre estaba sentado con una compañera de banco, la cual se ponía muy sonrojada cada vez que el la veía*  
  
*Luego llegan Hoyo y Kagome, y a continuación el profesor*  
  
''Ah donde fueron''-Pregunto Inuyasha  
  
''Eso no te incumbe!''-respondió Kagome bastante enojada  
  
''Como que no me incumbe...grrr''-pregunto Inuyasha- *a continuación este se paro en el medio del salón y como estaba tan enojado se fue del colegio hasta que llego al pozo que lo conectaba con la época del Sengoku*  
  
''Esa tonta....''-dice Inuyasha entre dientes  
  
*entra al pozo muy enojado, mientras en el salón todos se quedan extrañados...*.  
  
''Pero que eh echo, por mi culpa Inuyasha se fue.......''-dijo Kagome con un tono de preocupación.  
  
''Yo que tu le pediría una disculpa, no debiste ser tan dura con él''  
  
''Tu lo crees así sango''-pregunto Kagome  
  
''Pues si''-responde Sango  
  
*Luego de media hora terminan las clases y Kagome vuelve a su casa*  
  
''Pobre Inuyasha...''-dice miroku  
  
''La verdad que le pasa de todo a Inuyasha, no?''-agrega Sango  
  
''Si... pobrecito''-dice miroku mientras se queda viendo a una chica bella- ''oye no te gustaría ser la madre de mi hijo?''-pregunta el houshi.  
  
''Houshi-sama!''-dice Sango entre dientes  
  
''Disculpa sango, no lo puedo evitar. ''-dice algo nervioso  
  
''Claro, por favor ''-dice sango - ''¿que le estará pasando ahora a kagome y Inuyasha?-ahora con un tono de preocupación  
  
*Mientras tanto*  
  
*En el pozo Inuyasha estaba sentado en un árbol *  
  
*De pronto ve que Kagome sale del pozo*  
  
''Kagome, que haces aquí, y hoyo?-pregunta con una mirada un tanto sarcástica.  
  
''En la escuela... '' - responde- continua- ''creo que... te debo una disculpa.... ''  
  
''Fuiste muy dura conmigo sabes? -dijo Inuyasha, pero con una cara de ángel y una tierna sonrisa le da a entender que esta disculpada...  
  
''Gracias... por cierto te quedas aquí o nos vamos?''-pregunto Kagome  
  
''Mejor nos vamos, si no queremos preocupar a los demás''-respondió el joven Hanyou.  
  
*De esa manera los dos se van de nuevo al mundo de kagome y regresan a escondidas a la escuela.*  
  
*El antes de llegar le da un tierno beso en la boca y se despide de ella (se va corriendo para el lado equivocado y se pierde).*  
  
*Kagome, por su parte, se queda como en las nubes...*  
  
*Inu Yasha se pierde y llega hasta... La torre de Tokio, (ya que se había perdido en el trayecto), y sube a ella. Allí descubre que esta mas perdido que nunca, entonces se queda sin saber que hacer. Mira para todos lados, y justo ve a una chica que tiene el mismo uniforme que Kagome. Y corre rápidamente a preguntarle en donde rayos estaba, ella le dice que esta en la torre de Tokio y que la chica que busca vive cerca. Entonces, Inu Yasha trata de salir... pero no encuentra la salida hasta que le vuelve a preguntar a la chica.*  
  
''Me puedes llevar al colegio?''-pregunto Inuyasha.  
  
*Y la chica con una gota de sudor le dice que si... tiempo después ya estaban ahí. Muy contento, le agradeció y se fue rápido a clases. En donde todos lo ven extrañado por su ausencia, pero sobre todo Sesshoumaru.  
  
"que vergüenza de hermano..."-dijo Sesshoumaru con una mano en su frente.  
  
''Hola, perdón por llegar tarde a clases!''-dijo Inuyasha  
  
''En donde estabas?''-le pregunto Kagome  
  
''Eres un baka!''-dijo Sesshoumaru  
  
''No me digas baka Sesshoumaru!!-dijo Inuyasha muy enojado.  
  
''InuYasha y Sesshoumaru al pasillo! castigados!''-dijo el profesor  
  
''Fue todo por tu culpa, sabes?''  
  
*Pero el maestro muy enojado les grita más fuerte lo que hace que los dos se salgan del salón.*  
  
*Ya afuera del salón se empiezan a pelear..... (Como siempre). Entonces el profesor que estaba de lo más furioso, sale del salón y les dice*  
  
''Que no ven que trato de dar la clase y ustedes pelean como niños????''- dijo el profesor mientras se le formaba una vena en la frente  
  
*Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru hicieron pucherito y se pusieron rojos por la vergüenza*  
  
*Mientras que todos se reían por las palabras del Profesor, Ellos quedaron mirándose con cara amenazante, hasta que en el recreo Kagome se interpone.  
  
''Hay!!''-suspira la jovencita.  
  
*Entonces sale del salón hoyo diciendo*  
  
''Kagome tus amigos son muy graciosos!''-con cara feliz  
  
''Si, eeeeeh...''-dice Kagome simulando una sonrisa  
  
*Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru se quedan sin palabras...*  
  
''Que les pasa chicos?''-pregunta Kagome  
  
''Que somos... graciosos?''-pregunto Inuyasha  
  
''Yo no soy un juguete o algo parecido!''-agrego Sesshoumaru.  
  
''No, no nada de eso...''dijo Kagome-piensa-''ya que me matarían si digo que si''.  
  
''Que quieres decir con eso?''-pregunta Inuyasha algo serio.  
  
''No, nada, no te preocupes, no tiene importancia!''-contesto la joven algo alarmada.  
  
*Después todos estaban ya en el descanso, Kagome se acerca a Sango y empiezan a charlar de chicos con sus amigas, pero Miroku e InuYasha tratan de saber de quien hablan...*  
  
''De que estarán hablando??''-pregunta Inuyasha  
  
''No lo se...''-responde Miroku.  
  
''Cómo que no sabes Miroku.....y si averiguamos??''-pregunto Inuyasha  
  
''Como quieras...''-contesto Miroku.  
  
''Tu no tienes curiosidad??''-pregunto Inuyasha  
  
''Tú que crees?... Pues claro que si!!!''-respondió Miroku  
  
''Vamos con ellas.........si!!!!!!!!!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha  
  
*Entonces ellos dos llegan hasta ellas, Kagome como todas las chicas los vieron con una cara!!!! Que parecía que los iban a matar...entonces Inu Yasha y Miroku... decidieron alejarse. Mientras que a lo lejos Sesshoumaru los veía como a un par de tontos...*  
  
''Ese es mi hermano?? Por favor... Díganme que es mentira...''-mascullo Sesshoumaru.  
  
*Pero no pasan unos segundos que la masa de chicas se le acerca tratando de conquistarlo, el las mira con cara de pocos amigos, pero todas se le acercan hasta para darle almuerzos hechos por ellas (no les importa la cara de Sessh).*  
  
*De repente se acerca su compañera de banco y le da su almuerzo preparado por ella, el la mira con una cara re kawaii*  
  
''Gracias''-dijo Sesshoumaru.  
  
''De nada...''-dijo la muchacha  
  
*Entonces todas se molestan y se van dejándolos ahí, ella le responde la sonrisa y entra a la clase.*  
  
*Y pasando a otro lugar... Inu Yasha estaba sentado tranquila hasta que escucha que algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a molestar a Sango y a Kagome.*  
  
''Vamos chicas no quieren salir con nosotros??''-preguntaron los jóvenes  
  
''No!!!!''-contestaron las chicas al unísono.  
  
*Miroku e InuYasha empezaron a mirar a esos chicos con mirada de "los vamos a matar".*  
  
''Hey que no se dan cuenta que son nuestras novias??''-dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku  
  
*Pero no sólo a ellas... sino también a la compañera de banca de Sesshoumaru...y Sessh los miraba con una cara muy pero muy amenazante.*  
  
*Entonces los tres, Miroku , Inu y Sesshou se acercan a los alumnos muy, pero muy molestos*  
  
''Ustedes no vuelven a molestar a nuestras novias nunca mas!!''-dijeron al unísono  
  
*Y los otros... no les hacen caso, al contrario, siguen molestándolas.*  
  
''Quiso decir que soy su novia???''-pensó la joven que se sentaba al lado de Sesshou.  
  
''Hey que son sordos?????''-dijo Sesshoumaru muy molesto  
  
*La joven mira a Sesshoumaru un poco desconcertada, ya que no entendía por que el Sesshoumaru había dicho junto a Inu y Miroku ''ustedes no vuelven a molestar a nuestras novias''*  
  
''Se que Sango y Kagome son las novias de Inuyasha y Miroku y entiendo que hayan sentido celos...pero Sesshoumaru no es mi novio...aun así el también les grito...como si yo le importara...realmente le importo??''-pensó la joven.  
  
''Ah! bien no importa cuando estos estupidos se vallan las invitamos. ''- dijo uno de los muchachos  
  
''Te dije que no la molestes!!!!!''-dijeron al unísono Miroku e Inu.  
  
*Los jóvenes no le dieron importancia y lo hicieron notar , Inuyasha se molesto por esto y le pego a uno que estaba muyyy cerca de Kagome, mientras que Miroku le pego a uno que estaba muy cerca de Sango*  
  
''Inuyasha!!! Por que hiciste eso!!!''-dijo Kagome muy enojada  
  
''Que querías que haga te estaban molestando''-dijo Inu  
  
*Sango por su parte le daba vuelta la cara a Miroku*  
  
''Por que están enojadas chicas???''-pregunto Miroku  
  
''Por que son unos brutos!!!!!!!''-dijeron al unísono Kagome y Sango  
  
''.....''  
  
''Al final la que más suerte tiene es Momichi! Sesshoumaru no actúa de una manera grosera!!!Pero ustedes si!''-dijo Kagome  
  
*Estas se va del salón''  
  
''Otra vez...ahora ellas piensan que yo soy la novia Sesshoumaru!hay no...Por que piensan esas cosas...el no demuestra...perdón! no demostramos ser novios...pero aun así ellas piensan distinto...-piensa Momichi.  
  
*Sesshoumaru la miro, esta se percato de que el la estaba observando y bajo la mirada*  
  
''Por que me pongo así cuando el me mira...será que me gusta????-pensó la joven  
  
*Esta levanta la vista y ve que Sesshoumaru la sigue mirando, ésta lo mira y se va del aula un poco avergonzada*  
  
''Pero en que estas pensando Momichi...tu no puedes...no!!...no te puedes enamorar de el...-piensa la jovencita  
  
*Esta baja la mirada*  
  
''Pero es una pena...por que...''-murmura  
  
''Que es una pena??''-pregunta Sesshoumaru  
  
''Eh!!!No nada eh! me tengo que ir!!!!!!''-dijo la joven muy nerviosa mientras salía del colegio muy apurada  
  
*Sesshoumaru solo suspiro con cara de: y que le pasara?*  
  
*Por otra parte...*  
  
*Nuestro muchachos, Miroku e Inu se quedaron pensando en lo que dijeron Kagome y Sango*  
  
''Inuyasha...tu crees que estuvimos mal??''-pregunto Miroku  
  
''No! yo le hubiese pegado hasta matarlos!!!''-dijo Inuyasha  
  
''Noo Inuyasha...ellas tenían razón...no era necesario...''-dijo Miroku.  
  
''Tu no entiendes a las mujeres Miroku!!-dijo Inuyasha  
  
''Si yo no entiendo a las mujeres entonces tu no eres capaz de entender a un bebe!!''-dijo Miroku  
  
''¬.¬*''  
  
''Bien Inuyasha tengo una idea!!!''-dijo Miroku  
  
''Que?''-pregunto Inuyasha  
  
''Bien te explicare...''-dijo Miroku  
  
*Miroku le dice la idea a Inu, esta trataba sobre invitar a las chicas a una sita para que los perdonaran, pero la idea era ir dejando notas por todos lados de la casa indicando a donde tenían que ir por Ej.: 'tienes una sorpresa en el patio'*  
  
*al DIA siguiente*  
  
''Hola Inuyasha!''-dijo Miroku  
  
''Hola...ZzZzZ''-dijo Inuyasha semi-dormido  
  
''Hey ya pusiste las notas??''-pregunto Miroku  
  
''Sii''-dijo Inu  
  
''Bien solo hay que esperar''-dijo Miroku  
  
*En la casa de Kagome*  
  
''Hay mi hermana es de lo peor!! Snif...tengo que limpiar su cuarto si quiero que no le diga a mamá lo del jarrón!!!''-dijo Sota  
  
''Uh?...pero que es esta nota...jejej la leeré''-dijo Sota  
  
''Tienes un regalo debajo de la cama de Buyo, Firma anónimo''-lee Sota  
  
''Voy a ver que es ese regalo!!''-dijo Sota emocionado  
  
*Este llega hacia donde estaba la cama de Buyo*  
  
''Bien! sal un momento Buyo!''-dijo Sota  
  
''Nyaoooooo....''-maulló Buyo mientras salía de su camita.  
  
''Que!!? Otra nota...''-dijo Sota  
  
''Bien veamos que dice''-te veo a las 5:00 PM en el parque no faltes, firma anónimo''-leyó Sota  
  
''OH! son las cuatro!!!...jeje voy a ir...''-dijo Sota  
  
''Ya llegue!!!!''-grito Kagome  
  
''Tengo que esconder esto''  
  
''Sota! que te pasa que es ese papel??-pregunto Kagome  
  
''QUE!! NADA TE JURO QUE NO EL PAPEL QUE TE ESCRIBIO TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO!!!!!!''-dijo Sota hiper-nervioso  
  
*El pequeño se va*  
  
''Así que admirador secreto...mejor voy a seguir a Sota...''-dijo Kagome  
  
*Y luego se fue tras su hermano*  
  
--Continuara--  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia. Este fic lo hicimos ChibiNekoCG, Belén y nuestros mail son  
  
Belen: belen_chichirilove@hotmail.com ChibiNekoCG: anto_misao@hotmail.com  
  
Manden su Review!!!Onegaiiiiiiiii (chibinekoCG)........esperamos haberlos dejado con la intriga jajajaja....kukukukukukukukukukukuk...  
  
Ja NE!!! 


End file.
